User talk:Kaoticid
Tank / supports Hi, I read on your page that you like to play Taric as a tank/support. I usually play this kind of champions myself, both because I like it, and for the same reasons you give... But I did not bought Taric yet, and I rarely played him on the rare instances he was free. Taric seems to be a good tank/support. Can you share a bit of your experience with him ? Why do you think of Alistar or Kayle ? I usually plays Alistar in the same way, but I think Kayle can fulfill the same role as well, despite she isn't labelled as tank. ~Kaoticid Thank you for checking out my profile my fellow summoner! Taric is one SOLID (har har, pun) Tank and Support! His Dazzle at level 1 (I find that) its cooldown short enough that I can just leave it at level 1 and it's still useful. Plus the fact that the stun has the same duration at all levels so I can just leave it at level 1 and put skills into Imbue and Shatter which will support my allies. His Imbue heal, though not as great as a pure support, is great in the long run as it can keep his allies alive or just plainly make him that much more tankier in mostly any situation. The fact that it also heals you when you heal a teammate already judges him as a good tank/support. Shatter innately has an aura that provides up to 30 armor not just to himself but also to his allies (which cries out! I'M TANKY!). It allows him to charge ahead of his allies (when it's called for, don't be suicidal!) and take a good brunt of the initial burst of damage. When your allies join the fray, you can Shatter (har har... pun!) the skill and that will reduce the armor of the enemy team around you! His Radiance, is godly! It allows him as a tank/support, to deal decent damage and it also serves as a self heal in dire situations. What's most notable about the skill is that it provides an aura also! Granting up to 45 damage boost to your allies (WOWZOR, IF EVERYONE GETS THIS BOOST IT'S A 270 DAMAGE BOOST!)! Which is great for team fights and allowing your carries to get the kill because of the additional damage output. My build21:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 21:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Taric is good with Aura Builds. In my opinion, he serves as the character that makes his team alot better. First I build Soul Shroud, It's cheap and I can get an aura at the very beginning + it gives good health early game! Mana manipulator is going to help with the inevitable mana problem you're going to get at the beginning. Next I get Aegis of the Legion. This will boost his Shatter aura up to 42 armor and it also boosts his Radiance up to +53 damage, Which is like saying Taric will give you a Sword in this team fight. I mostly choose Taric when my team comp is full of auto-attack champs (Xin Zhao, Ashe, Siver, Etc.). Which makes Stark's Fervor a Beast of an Item. It Synergizes with Radience so well! Increase attack speed, Life steal, and Defense Reduction! If I chose Taric in a Caster comp, I go for Abyssal Scepter because it reduces the magic resist of the enemy around me. From here on, you have to observe what is needed. Do your allies need more survivability? a Frozen Heart Taking too much damage? Guardian Angel Getting ambushed too much? SOME WARDS! ~Kaoticid Alistar, I really don't know about him so much. All I know is that he's gonna shoot me into the air when I get too close to him or push me away in the direction he's going... and he has a AoE heal. :P Kayle however, to me, has a More DPS/Support feeling to her. Her skills provide her with good damage, such as the Reckoning->Righteous Fury Combo. Her heal is somewhat pitiful. The notable thing about her heal is that it increases the target's speed. Allowing you to chase down the fleeing target Blessing -> Reckoning or flee from battle with the speed boost. Her ulti has more of a "save the butt of my dying Carry" feel rather than "make my whole team that much better" feel to it. I think Tank/Support Kayle is very viable but in the long run I see DPS/Support being more successful.